Doomed Days
by Ninjainacan
Summary: In our future, the deadly Corporation called Sin has almost complete control of the planet. Only one group of rebels, and a mysterious, fashion challenged, cliched ninja could save the world... But will the result be destruction, or salvation? SS RESTART
1. Doomed Days

Somewhere in the dark, there was a scream.

Somewhere in the dark, there was a woman.

Somewhere in the dark, was a chance for salvation.

-

_Doomed Days, Chapter One_

_The Bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame.- The Ripley Scrolls_

-

Once upon a time, our world was not like this. Our skylines were not marred by skyscrapers, nor the dark clouds caused by explosion after explosion. Our world was not ruined by war, and greed, and lust for power. Earth was ideal, with birds in the air and fish in the sea, and most of all, no Sin.

Sin caused Earth's damnation.

--

Oh, this was frickin' _fantastic_. She was tied to a chair. A frickin' chair! How low-tech could a high-tech corporation get? She shook her head. Get back on topic. Assess the situation.

One. Tied to a chair.

Two. Unfriendly looking men in black suits, probably armed. Wearing cool sunglasses.

Three. They were probably not going to ask her to tea or anything, therefore-

Situation is hostile.

Course of action? Save own hide. Technique? Lying her ass off.

"Sirs, I think this may just be a… _Misunderstanding,_ of sorts." That got her a glare. "I mean, _sure_ I was in a 'restricted' area, but what does restricted really mean? Restricted to men? Women? Children under the age of three? I was just going on a walk, daily exercise and all that!"

One of them spoke up. "A walk with equipment such as infrared goggles, a grappling hook, pepper spray, and a gun? As well as unsanctioned documents, such as a passport?"

She nodded sagely. "My mother taught me that I should always be prepared. She was in Girl Scouts. Well, of course, the former Girl Scouts, before the disbanding, because they taught dangerous skills such as knot tying and fire lighting." The one who had spoke before sighed, and lowered himself onto a chair opposite to her. He rubbed at his temples, before removing his sunglasses and placing them in his breast pocket. She noticed that a handkerchief monogrammed with the letters S.C was behind it.

"Miss… 'Avalon' you and I both know why you're really here."

She blinked. "For taking a walk?"

"No, Miss 'Avalon' not for taking a walk. You are here because you are charged for leading an opposing party against our… Corporation. And Miss, we here do not appreciate competition."

She grinned. "We aren't talking about business now, are we sir?" He grinned back wolfishly.

"No, no we aren't." And with that, he stood up, and motioned to the other men in suits. The door slid open and they filed out. After a moment, the voice chimed in from the speakers. " I hope you enjoy your remaining visit here, even though it may not be long."

Hmm. That didn't bode well. Oh, is that obnoxiously visible gas filtering in? I bet you anything it's fatal. Damn. There goes my dream for a pony. Or living. Yeah, living should definitely be the priority here. Maybe I should be making attempts to escape?

Her vision was starting to darken.

Oh, yes, definitely time to escape.

--

The terribly clichéd dark figure watched from the rooftop, as a young woman was hit by a dart or bullet of some sort... Tranquilizer? The men below didn't seem to be the type to take prisoners. He watched them drag her to a car, and drive away.

He followed.

And waited.

As he waited, he got increasingly uncomfortable. How long had that civilian been in there? He honestly couldn't just hide here, waiting for her to come out, all hunky dory, and with a fruit basket for her troubles. No, now was the time for action.

He chucked a bomb at the side of the building they usually took 'visitors.'

--

Escape escape escape. How will I do that? She wriggled against the bonds that held her to the chair. Nothing. Frowning, she wriggled a little harder. Still nothing. Well she maybe I should jus-

BOOOOOOOOM!

Hey, is that a conveniently placed hole just for my escape? Golly gee wilkers, I feel lucky today! She blinked a couple of times, hoping to clear the smoke from her vision. No luck. Wait. Waiiit. Is that a dark, terribly clichéd figure appearing from the smoke? Hot damn, it is! Now, I just hope I get rescued.

--

I leapt in, ignoring the debris caused from the explosion. The room was empty otherwise, excluding a woman tied to a chair. How... Original. I strode over, and tried to loosen the bonds with my hands. No luck. I took out a knife instead, and sliced through them. Standing up, I gave her a hand. She looked at me suspiciously for a moment, but then grinned.

"Great, let's get out of here."

--

AN/ LOL RESTARTED. If anyone still reads this (from the original DD) then, well, _you'll have to reread it._ Because I look back, and cringe. And cringe some more. It hurts me deep, it does.

So, um, new readers, and old readers alike, ignore the other seven chapters, cos' they won't really have a connection to the new story. Because it's getting a brand spanking new plot. SO NO READ-Y. Y'HEAR? And two guesses to whom the clichéd ninja and the lady tied to the chair with a bad sense of humor was. I'll give you a hint. He's a clichéd _Chinese_ ninja. Even though ninja are Japanese...

And the bad sense of humor is unfortunately based on me. Damn inner voices.

Till next time! And review. Review if you want to keep your soul. :D

OH WAIT. THIS IS DEVOTED TO TACO, AND HER STORY HOT DAMN EVEN THOUGH IT'S YULLEN (cos' I wanted to use the phrase, 'Hot Damn') and Andie cos' she's awesome and I beta for her.


	2. Memories of the Past

Doomed Days: Chapter Two, Memories of the Past

A/N: Yay! Second chapter! I do like reviews, comments, and (cringe) even flames! They do help out in some situations. Not many, but meh. So, if you could, can you take the few seconds it takes to write those valuable words? I personally do it myself, to stories I like. But, on with the show!

Like last time, I'm still a newbie to writing on so don't be too hard on me. :) Oh yes, and I forgot to do this last time.

Spiffy Disclaimer: I'm, I'm _so_ upset! Yet, I have to get used to the pain of it. I, I, _I..._ I don't own CCS, alright? Only the magnificent Clamp-sama do, so all I can do is hope that they continue to do Sakura and Syaoran justice in Tsubasa, which I also do not own. Although, I do own this plot, as far as I can tell. I do forget sometimes where I get my ideas from. So, mail me if I've made a mistake, but I think I got the idea of this from a flash calledS.I.N or something on Flashplayer. It has nothing to do with it really, just the kid gave me a really cool idea for Syaoran! -huggles- S+S forever, 'nuf said. Now, back to the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was breathing hard now- the pair had been running for a few miles at least. She inwardly thanked her parents for putting her in track at such an early age. She bit her lip. Thinking about her mum and dad was painful. They had been murdered, almost certainly by the Sin.

Abruptly, the strange man stopped. He too was breathing hard, if anything, more laboriously than her. She smiled. He certainly hadn't trained in running away, but, he obviously didn't need to. With his ferocious battle skills that moved, seemingly at the speed of light, there was no need.

Suddenly, he straightened up from regaining oxygen, not that the smoggy air had much. He turned towards her.

"Tell me who you are? You must be important if the Sin had you under such heavy guard."

She gaped at him. " Like I'd tell you who I am! For all I know, you could be a government spy." She looked him up and down. "Although, I suppose you aren't. Last time I checked, they didn't wear Feudal Era clothes."

"Agh!" He screamed, and then, muttering to himself, " What an ignorant kid! I can't believe her! I suppose the SIn were mistaken, she's too stupid and mule headed to be anything important."

Suddenly, a foot slammed down on his kneecap. With a yelp of surprise, he didn't see what was coming next; a throw over a seemingly-fragile teen's shoulder, on the ground, with his arm twisted in a _very_ inconvenient, and quite painful way.

"Alright, I _may_ be annoying, but I am most certainly not ignorant, and even more impossibly, stupid! Now, I suggest you show a bit more decency and respect, or I will just have to break your arm. Your choice, smart ass."

"F...Fine..."

Releasing her grip on the guy, she straightened up. Smoothing out the wrinkles in her unsalvageable bloodstained-outfit, she stared at the guy. He stared right back, rubbing his sore arm, whilst ignoring the forming bruise on his knee. Smirking, she simply said, " I have good ears."

"Wow..."

She smiled. She had gotten a gasp out of this guy, although, she had to admit, that their secret headquarters was pretty impressive, on the inside at least. To the outside observer, it was a shabby apartment building, until the correct code was inputted. Then, voila, a top-secret, high-technology hideout for her own uprising group against the oppression of the Sin.

"Sit down. Have some tea," she pointed to a large, teal teapot to his right. "And, if you must, a biscuit." She then pointed to a platter of heavenly looking cookies.

"Are you stupid or something, letting a stranger in to your hideout?"

She cupped her face in her hands, ignoring the annoying man, then gazing into her steaming cup, filled with the fragrant tea. Closing her eyes, she inhaled the wafting scent. _ Jasmine... _She thought. That was the same tea, she had drunk that day, so many years ago. Smiling thinly to her thought, she said, _I was really young then, though, even though I was ten. _Soberly, she continued explaining to herself. _I had no experience with the real world. It was like I had a protective shield around my brain. Tsunamis, tornados, earthquakes. Wars, famine, disease, it, was as if, the fact that I never had anything to do with them made it unimportant. It wasn't my life, all those deaths didn't matter. It's like they say, the world revolved around me._

Frowning, she continued with this train of thought, forgetting the company that was staring awkwardly at her across the table. Realizing that when she was done, she'd be done, so instead of waking her from this meditation, he grabbed a cookie. Smiling, he thought back. When he was young, he loved eating cookies. Not because of their sugary goodness, but because of the atmosphere that was around when his mother baked cookies.

_I never saw the tell-tale signs. The warning on the TV, interrupting cartoons in the afternoon, blaring on the radios, almost shouting off the newspapers. And... _She winced._ My mother... And my father... Only then did the arguments start, and at that point, I was scared, but only in my own selfish wishes that they wouldn't divorce._ She bitterly laughed, to herself. _How could I not see a conspiracy unfolding before my eyes?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Well then, there's my second chapter. As mentioned above, -points to above Author's Note above- I like reviews! Well, I think, at least. And as much as I love writing stories, I'd be so much more inspired if I get some little comments. -sniffle- As long as you don't mind... -sobs-

-Regalty's friend Lauren, appears-

Lauren: Y'know, quite honestly, Cla-mmph! -is blocked by Regalty's hand- Heheh.. I mean Reagalty, you're a wimp. Getting immotional over not getting reviews.

Regalty: Hey.. That's mean!

Lauren: Y'know what's meaner? We have P.E first period tomorrow... And it's now 2 am.

Regalty: -moans- You've got to be joking me! -checks schedule- Oh man... You're kidding!

Lauren: -grins maniacally- Nope! I'm sososo serious!

Regalty: Waaiiitt a second. What are you doing up at 2 am? You should be in bed too!

Lauren: Er... -cough- Yeah... You're predictable, so this is a pre-recorded tape session. I've been asleep for the past 4 hours! Take that! I can even predict what you're going to say next!

Regalty and Lauren: Lauren! Why you maniacal, malicious, insane idiot! I'm going to kill you! You're keeping me up even longer from my major insomniac period! You... You time waster!

Lauren: See? Well, I'll let you go to bed now. Ta!


	3. Pardon Me?

Doomed Days Chapter Three: Excuse Me?

A/N:Hey people of all ages! Welcome back to another chapter of Doomed Days. To my pleasure, I got reviews! These reviews made me feel very warm and fuzzy inside, so I've decided that I like them. –nudge nudge, wink wink-

Spiffy Disclaimer: I… Do not own CCS or ichiban in any way, as much as I may want to. You'll have to look for the author/corporation for the good people who own them. However, I do happen to own this story plot, and I will be very, very unhappy if you steal it. I may grow really long fingernails, and rake them down a chalkboard. Or I may stretch your stealing typing fingers out sooo far, that it will hurt. Regalty-san doesn't like it when people try to steal storylines she spent SO much time on go to people who didn't do any work. –smiles- Just so ya know.

So that was when training began. It was cleverly concealed, as fun activites that would help her meet new friends. Or give her an edge in the life ahead. True, learning several different types of martial arts and thousands ofcodes _did_ help her make new friends, and it certainly helped her in the, er, _career_ she was in now.

"_Otou-san? Where are we going?" A small girl stared up at a kind looking man with glasses and a constant smile._

"_Ah, Sakura-chan, we're going to a very secret place. In fact, it's so special that we have to keep it hidden, and not tell anyone."_

_The little girl's face lit up. "Otou-san's bringing me to his secret fort? Wow!" She said gleefully . Then, she sobered. "But, Otou-san, why can't we tell anyone? Shouldn't they have the fun of a secret fort too?"_

_The man chuckled. "Sakura-chan, then it wouldn't be much of a secret, would it?"_

_If any passerbys had looked at the little girl, they would've seen a hilarious expression on her small face. Seeing such a serious, thoughtful look on a child that small would make even the most humorless burst out laughing._

"_I guess… But when do we get there?"_

"_A little longer, Sakura-chan. It's a long way to walk."_

"_Why don't we drive, Otou-san? The men that took over Otou-san's company gave you a brand new car! It's so pretty, with the shiny silver color!"_

_The older man grimaced.Yeah, the company. What name were they going by? Ah yes, Vega. They bought the company, gave all the employees nice gifts like cellphones, cars, mp3s. To track them, like animals. Then, seeing the worried look on his child's face, he smiled._

"_Sakura-chan, don't tell me you're tired! After all that time we spent running in the parks!"_

_The small girl puffed out her chest, making herself look as big and important as she thought she was. "Nu-uh, Otou-san! I'm not tired at all!"_

_He grinned. "Well, Sakura-chan is very strong! You walked all the way to our secret fort!" He bent down towards her, and whispered. "Now, Sakura-chan, do you promise that you will not say a word about this unless I mention it, okay?_

_The girl shook her head vigourusly, sending auburn colored hair bouncing in all directions. "Yes, Otou-san!"_

_Smiling, she whispered once more. "Now, Sakura-chan, I'm going to tell you the password. Do you think you can keep it secret?"_

_She nodded again._

"_This is the name of a very special boy. He died a while ago, but he did it for something very important. He saved you, Sakura-chan. Some very nasty men were going to hurt you, so this brave boy hid you away, but was taken by the mean men. The name of this courageous boy is our password, Sakura-chan."_

_Slowly, he rung the syllables into her ear, commiting them permenatly in this girl's memory._

"_Can you repeat it, Sakura-chan?"_

"_Yes, Otou-san." Slowly, solemnly, she clasped her hands behind her back, unconciously, like they had been told to do when reciting in school._

"_Touya."_

Her mind now raced through other memories, locked in those rooms with no doors in her mind; she didn't want to remember them, in fact, she wanted to forget them.They caused so much pain, confusion, their emotions and voices battling in her mind. Tears rushed unbidden down her flushed face, but she didn't cry out. She wouldn't. She refused. She would not let the Sin, who had already taken so much from her, get anymore pain out of her. She was a machine now, like them. She lived to destroy the coporation that had taken so many. Although, there was a problem.

She didn't want to be like them.

Startled, she woke from her reverie. It was a bad one, but she'd had worse. She glanced around the room, not sure whether to scream from laughter, or exasperation.

Sitting across from her was a man, snoring loudly. Cookie crumbs littered over his face and clothing shook slightly with each inhale and exhale. An empty cookie plate sat in front of him. He had snooped through the room- evidence of open drawers and cabinets showed that. How impolite, she mused. Invading ones kitchen like that.

The teen got up, and surveyed him carefully, not daring to make a sound. Creeping silently over, she examined the face hidden behind the mask.

Cookie crumbs-obvious. He had to take off his face cover if he wanted to eat, unless he digested via osmosis.

Creased, brown eyebrows.- Worried, even within the realms of sleep. Not uncommon.

Pale, almost white skin. Slightly creepy, like old-tale vampires. He obviously needed to get some sunlight, or at least lay off the sunscreen.

Brown, almost chestnut colored hair. It appeared Mr. Ninja didn't believe in frequent haircuts, although, staring at her own uneven mop of hair, it must be a trying-to-save-the-world kind of thing.

She couldn't scrutinize anything else, so, instead, she glanced at a clock. She grimaced. It was a lot later than it should be. She'd passed out a lot longer than she should've.

So, because she didn't have a more interesting way of waking him up, she leaned towards his ear. She inhaled breath, and,

"AIIEEEEE!"

"AGH!"

He had woken with a start, with crumbs falling down at rapid speed. He looked totally alarmed, and nothing like an alert ninja. Swiftly turning his head around the room, he only found the girl rolling helplessly on the floor, gasping for breath as she laughed helplessly.

Glaring at the girl, he slowly lifted himself back into his chair.

"Alright, fun time is over, kid, you got me good. Now what am I doing here? Who are you, and why do you think you have the right to wake up a person like that?

Wheezing with barely supressed giggles, she got back up from the floor and settled back into her chair. Procuring a small laptop from no where, she typed for a few minutes, once more ignoring her guest. Finally, she turned to him.

She gasped melodramatically at him."Excuse me? I should hope so. You ate all my cookies. I poured my heart and soul into those things. My heart aches at the thought that they're simply digesting in your stomach." She chuckled at that strange statement. "On two conditions, Li Syaoran." At this, he gaped. Closing her eyes, she continued calmly. " A, you stay with my group to fight against the Sin. We need someone as fast as you. We're more a stealth kind of group. Opening her eyes, emerald bore into amber. "And B, you tell me the rest of your story.

A:N/ How's that for a third chapter? I do hope it was satisfactory! Tell me if you like, you hate, you want to smash, or you have suggestions! I hear from some that it was slightly confusing last chapter. To clear this up, our dear heroine has a …..Mysterious Past! –thunder crackles- So, just to make a point on this, gradually, through the story I'll be telling how she got into this mess, and why she can bake such darn good cookies:P If you have questions, comments, or concerns, please push the leetle blue button below! Ja ne, folks!


	4. Time thoughts

Spiffy, Spiffy Disclaimer/ Aw man! I don't own CCS! Or my computer! (Unfourtunetly.) Although I do own this, so I think, unique story plot, so you no go 'My story plot!'

Doomed Days Chapter Four: Introductions

Syaoran froze.

This young girl- this seemingly stupid young girl was just staring at him like she did this everyday, finding people's names out of nowhere. But what the hell did she mean by that? Tell her the rest of his story? His mind felt numb. Right now, he wished nothing more than he could just run from this living cliché in front of him. When he was in elementary school, girls that looked fragile, were fragile. Girls that looked smart, were smart, and girls that looked dumb were dumb. But there was living proof, that a girl existed that did not fit into just one category. He couldn't label her.

The Sin were evil.

He was good.

The world was corrupt.

She didn't fit into a slot. He couldn't figure out what she was thinking; and frankly, that scared him. Wait. He looked really closly towards this strange lady, and without moving, his own amber eyes looked into her emerald ones. He could see flickers of emotion there- not devoid of life like some. Syaoran was quite entranced by this, not noticing that she was doing the same. Amber orbs prodded, and pushed. Then, one emotion that did not flicker through her eyes like others, showed it self.

Pain.

The girl couldn't see the shade of his eyes behind his mask- she could barely make out the shape. In fact, it felt quite like an emotional void; a blank brick wall. Then she noticed that he was seeing what he could find within her own eyes. Instantly, she felt

uncomfortable. No one had done that for years, not since her parents were around. She also noticed that he wasn't willing to say the first word. _ Fine. _ She thought. _I'll spill the beans._

She drew back. "Alrighty then, Li-san. Let me tell you a little about myself, then."

Folding her hands, she kept her eyes away from his own, unwilling to go through such an experience again.

" My name is Sakura Kinomoto. My parents, Nadeshiko and Fujitaka, started our little group here. You obviously haven't met any other of our members, seeing as they are currently on assignment. We are all rebels against the Sin, and I'm the leader- answering your question on why I was under such heavy guard. Not that they really know, but they have a good guess."

Taking a gulp of tea, she then realised it was bitterly cold. Not a good idea.

" Our group, which I'll let you know, is called the Hidden, aptly named, no? We're almost all stealth, except Takashi-san, He's our inside man. You'll never meet a better lyer in your lifetime. Oh, and Eriol-kun. You might know him."

Syaoran stared incredulously at her. "You know Eriol? Eriol Hiragizawa? Really?" He cradled his head in his hands. " You're very unfourtunate to have met him."

Sakura laughed. Syaoran could've sworn that that laugh was pure childish innocence. Perhaps the last the world had.

She giggled, surpising herself. She hadn't done that in a long time. "Yes, I know Eriol-kun! He visits different countries in hope in finding support from those also supressed by the Sin. He swears he does it by magic, but after Takashi-san, I'm not falling for that."

He chuckled. "You'd be surprised on how true Eriol's words are."

"You aren't serious."

"Sure I am."

"That's impossible! No one has magic!"

"Ah! That's where you wrong! We all do! Even you!"

"No. You're joshing me."

Syaoran's tone turned serious. "Not at all. That's how the Sin took over."

A/N: Well, my original Chapter 4 was really long, and squoshed with information, so I had to cut it in half. 


	5. Introductions

A:N/ Yello one and all!

Disclaimer: Heheh. I well, don't own CCS. I wish I did. But, I don't. Do I look like magnificent Clamp-sama to you?

Syaoran took a deep breath. "That's where my story starts, as you probably know, seeing as you know my name." He knew he had her full attention, from when his voice lost almost all emotion except a lingering of well-controled hatred.

"When I was a small child, I was part of an illustrious company ran by the Li family. What many do not know is that a very long time ago, almost a millenia, it started with my ancestor. By the name of Clow, Clow Reed. He was one of the most powerful magician's of all time. He even prophecied into the very far future; our present. He saw himself, in a different form, a person who would prefer if I kept their identity to myself. He also saw, a figure, swathed in black, most supposedly, me." He pointed to himself. "And our world, near destruction. Now, my mother, Yelan, was one a very kind, open lady, who was completely changed by a death. My father's. Secretly, unbeknowest to us and the rest of the world, he was taken by the Sin. Experminted on, like an animal." Syaoran had the greatest urge to spit on the floor; Sin brough an ugly taste to his mouth, like the memory to his mind. "They killed him. Just to find the Li family's greatest secret; how magic is controled, and brought to physical form." He smiled thinly. "And they accomplished that."

"After that, my entire world changed, starting from the roots of my world, my mother. That was when she turned cruel, not purposely towards us, but backlash on the hatred she aimed at the Sin. She started something quite like your own hideyhole here, except kept into the Lis. We were all pushed into brutal training, my cousins, sisters, and I, but most especially me; I was supposed to be the one in the prophecy." He laughed bitterly. "What a strange assumption. All he sees is somewhat brownish hair, and me, being the only one in centuries with such a color gets chosen. Stupid." He breathed deeply. "And, for now, that's all I can tell you, Kinomoto-san."

Sakura shuddered. "How terrible!"

Syaoran panicked. "What, should I have not told you?" He started ranting and mumbling quietly, thinking over how stupid he was to tell her such a tale.

She laughed, emerald eyes twinkling. "No, no! Please, Li-san, don't call me by my last name! It makes me feel like I'm older than you! Just call me Sakura. Oh, and do you mind taking your mask off? It saddens me to not see who I'm talking to."

Reluctantly, Syaoran pulled down his mask, eyes staring at the floor, blushing slightly.

"I really prefer that I not, Sakura-san, but…"

She gasped. What had most probably been a flawlessly handsome face had been murred. Running from his eyebrow to the end of his left cheek was a long, white scar. Sakura didn't really care- she was really more amazed by him. She saw, not a older man like she expected, by a boy her own age. How could such a heavy burden be placed on him? Being her, she totally forgot the fact that she was in the same situation. Before she knew what was happening, she was at the other side of the table, kneeling on the ground.

"Li-san, what's wrong?" She looked worriedly up at the boy, eyes brimming with unshed tears; tears from everyone and everything evil over the years. Strange that such should come out now, of all times.

Syaoran then blushed furiously, locking his own eyes with hers. This almost stranger was there beside him breaking a very important etiquette rule in Hotori. She was touching him; and she didn't seem to notice. For some reason, she felt incredibly guilty about the fact that she'd be bawling in seconds.

Sakura was slightly blown away. Why was he blushing so furiously? Why was he tongue-tied? Most importantly, why was he staring? Was he trying to prod at her again?

"S-s-s-sakura-san?"

"Huh?" Sakura's head tilted to the right, and then noticed what she had done.

"HOOOOEEEE!" Sakura's hand flew off his cheek,as she started to profusly apologizing, almost screeching at what she'd done.

"Ohmigod, Li-san, I'm so sorry! I can't believe I did that! Agghhh! I can't think of any reason why I'd do that, I can't believe it oh and now I'm repeating myself oh Li-sannnnn!"

Despite the fact that Syaoran's face shade had not turned down a few notches now that she'd taken her hand off, he managed to stutter, "S-Sakura-san, it's all right. I'm s-sure it was just reflex."

Sakura's chin wobbled. She looked incredibly pitiful. "Are you sure?"

He nodded.

Sakura smiled. "Then's it's sure to be alright!"

A yell burst from the doorway.

"Oh Saku-chan! I'm back!"

Sakura whispered to Syaoran, "You should eitheir run for the hills, or look amazingly enthusiatic. Tomo-chan is here."

A/N: Well? I think that was a bit OOC, Syaoran and Sakura in that chapter. I actually think I'll make Syaoran's personality more of a mix of Tsubasa's Syaoran and CCS's Syaoran. But really, in such a society, you'd think that they'd be a little harsh on the surface. And, unlike a lot of stories these days, (not that I dislike it in anyway) we will use magic! Sakura won't have her adorable wands, but, meh. Oh, and I've also decided to use honorifics, and maybe a bit of really, really basic japanese. If any one has a problem with that, send me a message, and despite how annoying it is, I'll post a translation and honorifics guide. M'kay? Did anyone notice how terribly foreshadowy I am? I'm sorry. ;;;; And by the way; the little blue button needs some love! I'm also terribly needing reviews! If I'm not careful, I'll write myself into a corner without you guys! –cry- Ja ne!


	6. Tomoyo Takes Over

Doomed Days Chapter 6: Tomoyo Takes Over.

Authoress is speaking!:

Spiffy Disclaimer:-coughs- Do I look like a group of 4 Japanese manga-ka? If I do, notify me right away, cuz I most certainly am not CLAMP. Which, by simple deduction means I do not own CCS. Okay, maybe a couple of wallpapers and stories based on it, but not CCS itself. And I most certainly do not own Cardcaptors. I shudder at that butchered version. Seriously. Just start humming the theme song and I'll go crawl in a corner. Got my point?

'Eeek! Sakura, I haven't seen you in SO long!"

"Tomoyo! How goes it?" Sakura leaped up from the ground to meet her friend. It only took a few miliseconds after for Tomoyo to start twitching violently.

"Sakura, why… Why… W-w-Why is he dressed like that?" She sighed in her best bout of friendly exasperation. Tomoyo had a knack for all things fashionable; specialising in clothing. She should have known better than letting Syaoran walking around in that strange ninja suit.

She then started walking very stiffly; right hand with right foot, and vice-versa. More like a machine than a human being, Tomoyo picked up a small briefcase. Robotically, she lifted it to eye level, where she proceded to hit a small bump in the far left corner with her nose. It disappeared with a poof of purple smoke, revealing a wardrobe set complete with mirror and dresser. Her amethyst eyes sparkled maliciously.

"Uh.." Syaoran started backing up, quite a lot like Sakura used to, before she found out it was a waste of precious energy. Glaring, he managed to stutter, "I- I don't know what your thinking, freak but-" He was cut off with a veil of darkness.

Surely enough Syaoran groggily got to his senses; only to find himself bound to a chair with bright lights all around him. As his vision cleared up he saw ashort figure with waist length- oddly enough purple hair, blissfully smiling at her newest torture- er fashion victim. He groaned. This must be personal Syaoran Hell. No one messed with his looks, unless they wanted to be threatened with a sharp sword. Spinning around in his chair, he heared hair shears snip expertly through his hair, shorn brown locks falling to the ground. The demon then tilted his throbbing head; half attributed to anger, and the other to a large bump that seemed to have come from a small fist, the snarling, monsterous thing chatted on with a messy blob in another chair. Slowly, he could hear what they were saying.

"Well, Sakura, you've been rather busy lately, no? I heard from Yamazaki-san that you got kidnapped. That wasn't very smart, y'know, but how could they ever imagine kidnapping the utterly cute Saku-chan, they sound like some sort of stalker, those terrible Sin, oh and by the way have you heard that in Kotori, they want to buy my designs, but of course I can't sell them, or else all of this lovely corporation would be wearing clothes that had been done in another Country and I've got just the most utterly cute dress picked out for you Sakura and I might have something for-" She paused from her renegade sentence.

"Li Syaoran-san. Newest in speed and strength department." Sakura supplied. Syaoran just grunted.Taking a breath, Tomoyo continued.

"Li-san, and by-the-way, I think green should go absoulutley great with his skin and hair tone. I mean, that black blob of an outfit should belong in a history mueseum, not on a living person, and even a mannequin would feel it atrocious, but everyone should see fashion disasters, as to not let history repeat itself and I'm done!"

Smiling aprrovingly, she gave a reason why Syaoran was tied to a chair with his hair being cut. "Honestly, how long had it been since you had a hair cut? It looked like you were working for a mullet, so no more shoulder length! You're hair was longer than Sakura's, and that's gross. I think you won't have to hide your face anymore, but, I suppose that's more for no one seeing who you were, ne? And I lightened your bangs a bit, a little above your eyebrows, honestly, how could you see with all that hair? At least let us thank God that you don't have a unibrow. That would have set me over the edge.

Syaoran reflected on how he was strapped to a chair being talked to death by a chatty girl. Contemplating, he decided that good grooming would be best from now on. Who knows what she'd do. But there was no way in hell of him letting go of that suit. It was one… of his.

Sweeping back a curtain, Tomoyo revealed rows upon rows of clothing in all sorts of sizes. Her face now flushed from excitement, she gingerly flicked her fingers between the ensembles.

"Ahhh. Sakura, come try this one on." He her eyes sparkled with excitement, as her embaressed best friend took the outfit from the rack, as she moved off to one ofthe small changing rooms. "And you," she grinned wolfishly at Syaoran, rubbing his aching head, "You try on this one… Yes… This One.." She continued grinning, manically almost, until when he'd grudgingly taken it, it turned to a bubbily smile.

"Off to the dressing room with you now!"

Tapping her fingers, Tomoyo sat in her chair, flipping through a thin magazine. With a shuffle of red cloth, the dressing room opened.

"Oh that is just too _darling!_"

Sakura blushed. Dear Tomoyo had a habit of putting her in ridiculous costumes, and then asking her to do videos of them. She called the series, 'Utterly cute costumes caught by camcorder conisseur of captively cute Saku-chan.' It was embaressing, to say the least. She almost like the old title, which was based of an old anime they used to watch when the were little called _Cardcaptor Sakura_ until she had managed to catch her with copyright laws. No going back now.

"But really, this is just the tops, simple, yet elegant! Oh, it needs the right necklace!" She scurried off to find said excessorie.

Sakura looked down. It was definetly better than the kitty costume. A pale rose tank embroidered with various flowers slid over hips covered by a pure white pleated skirt. Her feet were unadorned currently, but she knew that Tomoyo would find a beautiful, though thornily painful sandal to go with it.

She came rushing back, holding necklace, shoes and purse. Frowning, she stared at the occupied dressing room. "He should be down by now." Placing down her prized objects, she tore open the curtain.

"Ohmigod!"

And to add to Syaoran's discomfort, he turned a bright red.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress talks: Aww… Poor Syaoran. –grins- I wonder what terrible outfit Tomoyo stuffed him in? Anyway, I still have to rewrite to horrendous two last chapters, but I hadn't updated in so long that I just had to write this. But I'm so excited; I get to play Barie Sax in my Jazz Band! I am –very- excited. I lurv my flute and all, but quite honestly, Barie is cool, if not really big. Which it is. Oh yeah, I'd like reviews, puhwease and thank you! They're inspirative, no?


	7. The mysteriously unnamed chapter

Doomed Days Chapter 7: The most obviously named unamed chapter.

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own CCS…. Or Rurouni Kenshin, which I am recently obsessed with. –squeals- He's so cute when he goes dotty-eyed! I have to make a fanfic about that… Not that you'll get to see. :P

A blue haired man stood up, brushing off the dust of the road. Sighing, he ajusted his glasses to fit his face better. What used to be a face stuck in a permenant smile was now folded with a frown. This was bad, really bad. He had to get to Sakura and the rest soon, or else..

He didn't want to think about that. Not right now, not ever. But, he didn't have a choice, and he knew it. Slowly, he began to once more trudge down the deserted road. If anyone had bothered to listen, they could've heard,

"Please, forgive me."

"Ohmigod, Li-san, I'm so sorry!" Was all Tomoyo could gasp out before she collasped again into helpless giggles.

"Tomoyo? What where you thinking when you told Li-kun to put on this costume?"

"I was thinking how DARLING he would look. Don't you agree, Sakura?"

"Err.. Umm.." Sakura's nervous reply was interupted by a rude one.

"What the hell is this, Daidouji? I look like a little kid!"

"Exactly! You're so a Syaoran figure!"

"That's because I am a Syaoran."

"No! I mean Syaoran Li, of course!"

"…"

"The cardcaptor! Don't you know anything?"

"Tomoyo.. You're making this sound like a bad crossover series."

"What was that, Sakura?"

"Nothing at all…" She grinned innocently.

"Coincidences happen for a reason! A very wise scantily dressed woman said this!" Tomoyo puffed.

"Tomoyo.."

She giggled. "Alright, Sakura, I'll stop. But, Li-san really is cute!"

"Well, yes I suppose.. But doesn't that infract copyright laws?"

"It would.. If the ladies that invented it were still alive.." (A/N: Oh no! I killed off CLAMP!)

"As much as I enjoy being left out of conversations, can I get out of this stupid costume now?"

Tomoyo giggled again. "Nope! Until I've designed a new (and better) one, you have to fight and train in that one!"

Sakura was sure she had seen his eye twitch violently for a few seconds before he pulled out his sword.

"L-li-kun…"

A hand rested on the blunt edge of his blade.

"Now, now, we wouldn't want to hurt anyone with that now, would we?"

A/N: Well, I'm really sorry about the –very- short chapter, but I've got two projects that I smartly put off until the last second and a dreaded science test to study madly for.. So, ciao for now!

-hints shamelessly- I love reviews! Even for short chapters! Really, I've been looking at the amount of views, and not even one percent of you are reviewing.. That makes me very sad.. ( Anyway, bye!


	8. NOTELOLBADREADERS

LOL RESTARTED

LOL RESTARTED.

If anyone is at this 'chapter' then you have been very naughty and started reading the gross old chapters from two years ago.

Shame on you.

It also means that you didn't read the authors note saying DON'T READ OLD CHAPTERS. THEY WILL BE REPLACED OVER TIME.

Duh.


End file.
